


HOO: Just Add Water

by juliarhapsody



Category: H2O: Just Add Water, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliarhapsody/pseuds/juliarhapsody
Summary: The small island off the beach town of Half-Blood Hill, Mako Island, is known for its vast jungle and great scuba diving spots. To destress from their high school, best friends, Annabeth Chase, Hazel Levesque, and Piper McLean decide to camp there. But by stumbling into a cave and falling into a pool during a full moon could change their lives forever.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	1. Piper

**Author's Note:**

> This is also cross-posted on Wattpad under the user: julia_rhapsody

"Annabeth, it's a camping trip! You don't need a book!"

Piper Mclean took out a copy of Emma from an overnight bag before throwing the book at Annabeth Chase's head, who sat at her desk working on her AP World History essay. Annabeth screamed, spinning her chair around to face Piper. She scratched the back of her head in pain, "Well, what if we want to tell stories around the campfire?"

As Annabeth picked the book off the ground and smoothed out the bent paperback cover, Piper replied, "Annabeth, believe me, if we're gonna tell stories around the campfire, it's gonna be about how Nancy Bobfit eats peanut butter and ketchup on her sandwich."

Annabeth laughed, placing the book back on her bookshelf. Piper hadn't heard her laugh in a while. For most of the beginning of her junior year, Annabeth was stressing out about her four AP classes and studying for her SAT test at the end of the year. That's why Piper organized the camping trip with Annabeth and their other best friend, Hazel Levesque. She missed the times they had in the summer and the year before that. She wanted the good times back and a sense of normalcy among the trio.

Piper checked her phone, seeing the time as five-thirty. Her and Annabeth promised that they'd meet Hazel at the dock about ten minutes ago. She was surprised Hazel hadn't called to see where they were.

"Annabeth, you can finish that essay tomorrow when we get back!" Piper threw her bag and Annabeth's bag over the same shoulder. "Please, Hazel is probably wondering where we are."

Annabeth sighed loudly, reluctantly shutting her laptop. She stood up from her desk and smirked at Piper. She took her bag off Piper's shoulder and walked out of the room. Piper followed behind.

It would have taken the girls five minutes to reach the dock if they drove but they walked instead. Not only because Piper was trying not to contribute to global warming but she also loved the scenery of their small, beach town of Half-Blood Hill. She loved the cool sea breeze brushing against her face, seeing the autumn leaves falling and dolphins jumping out for the water.

She knew Annabeth felt the opposite. Annabeth hated the ocean. One time, Piper tried taking Hazel and Annabeth on a study beach date and all Annabeth ended up doing is complaining how the sand kept getting everywhere and how the sun was getting in her eyes. Piper was hoping that the camping trip to Mako Island would be different. She hoped that Annabeth could be one with nature and it brings peace to her stressful year, maybe find her a partner.

When the girls arrived at the dock, they found Hazel, laying down in the boat, using her overnight bag as her pillow. Hazel was not only shorter than Annabeth and Piper but she was two years younger than them which made Annabeth and Piper very protective over her. She seemed peaceful and Piper felt bad, snapping in her face to wake her up.

Hazel's curls bounced up as she sat up. She turned around, "Damn, what time is it?"

"It's almost six." Annabeth checked her watch. "You're fine."

Piper said, "Someone couldn't get away from her computer."

"Hey! That essay needs to be the best. Mr. Brunner has a lot of faith in me and I don't want to let him down!" Annabeth replying, smacking her hand against Piper's shoulder. "The only way I can get out of here is doing well in this class."

"Come on, let's get going!" Hazel shouted, starting the boat. "It's almost nightfall."

Piper and Annabeth sat down as Hazel stood at the wheel. They drove out of the dock, going towards the open ocean.

"How did you even get this boat?" Piper asked.

Hazel answered, "I borrowed it from Leo Valdez."

"The kid that sits behind you in Woodshop?" Annabeth questioned. "How did you get it off of him, isn't Argo II his baby or something?"

Hazel shrugged as she stared out over the open ocean, "He found out I was asking around where to rent a boat and I could borrow his boat for a day."

"And what does he get in return?"

Hazel bit her lip, not wanting to answer.

"Please don't tell me you're going on a date with him."

"Strawberry Cafe on Sunday."

Annabeth and Piper screamed her name. Leo was known around the school as the constant flirt. He was always looking for someone to date and trying to hook up with them.

Piper responded, "What about our year plan to get you and Frank Zhang together?"

It was a known fact among the trio that Hazel had a crush on Frank Zhang, a boy in Piper's grade. Piper knew how it started. When Hazel came back from freshman orientation, she bragged about how amazing her tour guide was. She talked about his cute smile, his kind attitude, and that even if he was a jock, he cared about the underclassmen.

"It wasn't going to happen."

Piper explained, "No! You guys were going to be the Gabriella and Troy of Half-Blood Hill High! I could see it now. You and him beating Drew and Mitchell out for the leading roles with a performance that connects the outcasts and popular kids together!"

"Someone has been watching High School Musical instead of studying," Annabeth scoffed.

Piper turned to her, "Hey, it counts as studying. Did you know it's based on Romeo and Juliet?"

Annabeth shook her head in annoyance. Piper pushed her a little, causing the girls to laugh. She looked ahead of them, an island with a volcano stood. Mako Island. It was known to the inhabitants of the town as the perfect camping site, a place to get away from the stress for a weekend.

But the island was infamous for having a large population of sea creatures and sharks surrounding it. It was only people who were brave enough and who really wanted to go. Piper needed Mako to bring them back together. If they did a sleepover at one of their houses, they would be isolated and be consumed by technology. At Mako, Annabeth could stop worrying about her future, Hazel could stop with freshman worries and Piper needed her friends. After all, her father was away, filming a new blockbuster and didn't have time for her. Piper wanted a sense of normalcy back in her life. She wanted summer back and Mako was the only way she could get it back.


	2. Hazel

Hazel’s mom told her stories about Mako Island. She always said to her that there were strong vibes she got from it, a sense of magic. Sometimes, Hazel believed her mother’s magic. She thought her mother had some sort of power. But then there would be times where Hazel didn’t believe it. She thought her mom made it up so she could get more customers. But as the trio approached the island, she was starting to believe her mom. She didn’t know how to explain it. It was a sense of energy, running through her veins. 

Once they landed on the island, it became stronger. Every step she took, it felt more powerful and powerful. 

“Is this where we should set up camp?”

Piper’s question snapped Hazel back into reality. Annabeth answered, “We need to move more up. If we stay on the beach, we’ll get washed out.”

“But also because she doesn’t want to be near the water and sand.”

Annabeth didn’t even deny it. She bobbed her head and continued to enter into the jungle, carrying her overnight bag and the bag with the tent inside. Hazel and Piper followed her. They didn’t question where she was going. Annabeth knew a lot about the island.

When Piper suggested the idea of going to Mako about a week ago, Annabeth told them that her father and she used to explore the island when she was little. Annabeth was the only one of the trio that lived in Half-Blood Hill all her life. Piper moved to the town when she was ten and it was only three years ago when Hazel and her mom moved in. Hazel guessed that was the reason why Annabeth took college classes in the summer and so many AP classes, so she had a chance to get out, to get out of a town she’d been stuck in. 

It took them about twenty minutes of walking to find the perfect spot to set up the tent. Hazel attempted to help Annabeth and Piper set up the tent but due to her short height, she failed. 

“You could go get some firewood,” Annabeth suggested. 

Hazel nodded, heading deeper and deeper into the jungle with a flashlight in hand. It was surprising how fast the day turned into night. She picked up some wood on her walk. Hazel was going to go back but then she found an area where a bunch of rocks stood on each other. For some reason, the power she felt became stronger and stronger. What was this feeling leading her to? She wanted to know. 

Hazel walked across on the rocks, taking each step with care. Suddenly, when she took a step, she felt nothing under her. She slipped, sliding down. Hazel let out a scream, hoping to let Annabeth and Piper know where she was. She landed at the bottom of her leg. It was hard for her to move. She found her flashlight, still on, lying a few feet away from her. She could reach it if she could move but her leg stopped her. Hazel yelled and yelled, hopefully, Annabeth and Piper can hear her.

When a bright, light shined in Hazel’s face, she knew she was saved. She looked up through the hole, seeing Annabeth hold a flashlight with Piper next to her. 

“Oh, I’m so glad to see you guys!” Hazel yelled to them. 

Piper asked, “What happened?” 

“I guess I didn’t know I was going, I fell and I think I did something to my leg.” 

Annabeth said, “Okay, Piper, look for a vine or something. I’m going to go down and help her up.” 

Annabeth slid down, running into Hazel’s back. She apologized and shined the light down on Hazel’s leg. As Annabeth examined and moved her leg, Hazel winced in pain. 

“Yeah, it’s definitely sprained. Now, when Piper gets back, I’ll just have to figure out how to get you-” 

Before Annabeth could finish her sentence, screaming came down the hole. Both Hazel and Annabeth were pushed to the ground. Behind them sat Piper, holding tight to her flashlight. 

“Piper!” Annabeth screamed. 

“I slipped!” Piper yelled back. 

As Annabeth and Piper argued, Hazel looked back at her flashlight. The light shined against what seemed to be rock steps. Maybe, they didn’t have to climb back up. Maybe, that could be a way out. 

“Guys…” 

Piper and Annabeth continued to fight. Hazel raised her voice for them to hear her, “Guys!” 

Silence fell over the cave. Hazel turned around to see Annabeth and Piper staring at her. She pointed to the light, “I think those are stairs. They must lead to somewhere right?” 

Annabeth and Piper looked at each other before standing up to help carry Hazel up the stairs. Once they reached the top of the stairs, they found a moon pool. Above the pool was a large opening. 

“We’re in the middle of the volcano,” Annabeth stated. 

Piper looked at her, “It’s not going to erupt, is it?”

Annabeth sneered, “It’s been dormant for 20,000 years, I think we’re safe.”

Hazel looked at the pool, seeing there was a semicircle opening in the cave wall. She said, “There, there’s an opening right there.” 

“Swimming?” Piper asked. 

Annabeth looked at Hazel, “Can you swim with your leg?” 

Hazel looked down. Her leg still hurt but she knew the only way they could get out was through that opening. She had to power through it. Hazel felt it was her fault. It was her fault she followed what she was feeling. It was her fault for falling. 

“It’s our only way out.” 

Piper and Annabeth gave deep sighs. Hazel noticed a rock in the moon pool. She gestured to it, allowing for Piper and Annabeth to place her down. They laid her down, took off her shoes, and placed her down on the rock. Hazel flinched at first, feeling the cold water against her skin and clothes. She got used to the temperature by her clothes sticking to her. 

Annabeth and Piper sat on the edge, letting their feet dangle. Hazel could see the exhaustion on their faces from carrying her up the stairs. It was going to be harder to hold her as they swam out the cave. It was a few moments before Annabethdove into the water. 

“I’m gonna see how long it takes to get out of here.” 

She ducked her head under and swam out. Hazel counted to herself. If Annabeth didn’t return in the next thirty seconds, she was going to swim down there and find her. She didn’t care if her leg hurt, she wouldn’t let Annabeth drown because of her. Thankfully, twenty seconds later, Annabeth’s head popped out of the water. 

“Okay, it is large enough for us to fit and it only took twenty seconds.” 

Annabeth looked to Hazel, “Do you think you can do that? Piper and I will hold on to you.” 

Hazel bit her lip. She couldn’t even walk on her one leg. But then again, Piper and Annabeth would help her like they always did. They were always there for her. 

“I can try.” 

Piper jumped into the water but kept her head above water, “I should have gotten that gym membership.” 

Annabeth and Piper grabbed Hazel’s arms, letting them wrap around their shoulders. Hazel pushed herself off the rock into opening water. She tried staying afloat with her other leg, constantly kicking but Piper and Annabeth holding her up helped a lot. 

“Okay, on three, take a deep breath.” Annabeth said, “One, two-”

Before Annabeth could say three, light shined over the pool. The three girls looked up, seeing the full moon’s light glowing over them. Suddenly, the water boiled around them. It was like they were in a hot tub but the water temperature didn’t change. Water bubbles rose from the pool to the moon. The power that Hazel was feeling finally reached its full max. It was like the moonlight was flowing inside of her. 

Piper gasped, “Well, that’s not normal.”

What didn’t make any sense to Hazel was that the pain in her leg was gone. It felt like nothing ever happened. She kicked it just to make sure she wasn’t imagining it. 

“Guys, my leg doesn’t hurt anymore,” Hazel said, taking her arms off of her friends’ shoulders. She began to swim around to show them the truth. 

Annabeth questioned, “How is that even possible?”

“I don’t know.” Piper answered, “But can we get out of here first?” 

Hazel and Annabeth nodded, agreeing with her. Annabeth restarted counting, “One, two, and three!” 

All three girls took a large breath before going under the water. The saltwater tried to make Hazel close her eyes but she kept them open. Luckily, the full moon’s brightness led the girls out of the cave and into the darkness of the ocean. 

Annabeth was the first one to put her head above the water. Piper followed and Hazel was the last one. For some reason, she wanted to stay under the water longer but she was losing oxygen. 

“That was crazy. Does that usually happen in pools under volcanos?” Piper looked at Annabeth. 

Annabeth asked, “Why do you think I know?”

“I don’t know! You were the one in AP Earth Science last year!”   
Annabeth laughed, “I don’t know. Nothing about that was scientific.”

“It was magic.” 

Hazel didn’t even realize she said it out loud until she saw Piper and Annabeth staring at her. She wanted to try to explain what she was feeling, what Mako was doing. Hazel knew her friends wouldn’t make her seem like a freak but she didn’t even know what she was feeling. 

“How about we swim back to camp?” Annabeth suggested. “We can sleep on it.” 

She began to swim back towards the island. Piper looked at Hazel, shrugging before she started to follow Annabeth. Hazel took one more glance down at the water, not feeling the same sensation as it was in the moon pool when the full moon was over them. She sighed, letting the thought go and tried to catch up with Piper.


	3. Annabeth

Annabeth couldn’t sleep. She always had a problem with sleeping. There were so many thoughts that went through her head every night. She thought about her future, getting out of this sandy town, and going to college somewhere far away. She thought about her family; her father pushing her away for her new stepfamily and pretending she doesn’t exist. Then, making her real mother proud of her studies. Annabeth thought about her friends. She thought about Piper, wondering how she was handling the months without her father and Hazel constantly questioning if her mom was right about magic.

Well, after what happened last night, Annabeth was starting to question it too. It replayed in her head. The bubbles rising, the water boiling, the full moon’s light beamed on them, Hazel’s leg making a miraculous recovery. It didn’t make any sense to Annabeth. She hated when things didn’t make sense to her. Annabeth always needed to be in the know. 

She sat up and looked at her friends. Hazel and Piper laid on either side of her, sleeping soundly like they didn’t move. Annabeth hoped she didn’t hit them in their sleep. She always moved around in her sleep. 

Annabeth slowly walked out of the tent, not wanting to wake them up. She breathed and stretched as the sun shined through the trees. Annabeth decided to walk towards the beach. She remembered when her dad and she used to camp on Mako, they would do yoga on the beach. It was calm and peaceful. She missed that. Maybe, that’s why she disliked the beach and sand. It reminded her of what she had and what she lost. Maybe, being on Mako would change her mind. Maybe, it would bring her a good memory instead of a bad one. 

When she reached the beach, she stepped into the water, letting it hit her feet. She breathed in and out. Maybe the ocean was good and calm. Maybe, she was wrong.   
Then suddenly, Annabeth felt something weird down her legs. Before she could look down and check her legs, water and bubbles surrounded her. When the water around her vanished, she fell to the ground. She couldn’t feel her legs. Annabeth sat up, pushing her blonde, curly hair out of her face. Replacing her legs was a scaly, orange tail. She gasped. Maybe it was a dream. She pinched herself, hoping to wake up in the tent and with her legs.

That didn’t happen. 

This was real. She was laying on the beach of Mako Island, with a fishtail instead of her legs. She wasn’t a mermaid yesterday. How did this happen? Why did it happen? Why her? Why now? Was she stuck like this?

Annabeth wanted to scream. She hated not knowing the answer. Annabeth tried to think, retracing her steps. She walked into the water and then seconds later was when she transformed. Annabeth realized that water was the variable. That was the change. If water was what caused it, then maybe, taking away water could change her back. 

It took all of Annabeth’s strength to drag herself farther up onto the sand. She laid there, getting impatient. How long did it take? Did it matter how wet she was? 

Then, Annabeth heard a voice coming from the jungle. 

“Annabeth?” 

Piper. 

Did Annabeth want to yell back, for Piper to find her, find her with this tail on her? Or did she want to hide out so that Piper didn’t find her? Then, Annabeth started thinking. This happened after last night, after the moon pool, after the unexplained. Piper and Hazel were there with her. Maybe, they were like her. 

“Piper! Over here!”

Annabeth knew she made the right decision. Even if they weren’t like her and she was the only one experiencing it, she would trust Piper and Hazel with this secret. 

“What the hell?” 

Annabeth looked over her shoulder. She saw Piper, standing still in the sand. Her dark, brunette hair was styled in a messy braid. Her eyes were wide and mouth was open, staring at Annabeth. 

Annabeth sighed, “I know. I know!”   
“How are you a mermaid?” 

Annabeth realized Piper was right. She was a mermaid, half-human, half-fish. She didn’t connect it because she never really liked mermaids as a kid or fairy tales for that matter. Annabeth stuck to the facts and to her, mermaids didn’t exist. Now, she knew that was a lie. 

Annabeth explained, “I walked into the water and bam, I got a tail.” 

Piper thought for a few seconds before replying, “That cave must have something to do with it. But we were all there, does that mean-”

“You and Hazel are mermaids too? I don’t know. But, help me get this off first.” 

Piper questioned, “How?”

“Well, it appeared when I was wet. I’m predicting if I dry off my tail, I’ll become human again.”

“Predicting?” 

Annabeth sighed. She didn’t think about her plan not working and being a mermaid from now on. Annabeth hated thinking that. All the hard work to leave this town and instead she would be stuck to live under the ocean, a place she already hated. 

“Let’s not think about that right now. Just can you run back to camp and grab me a towel-”

Before Piper could follow orders, the water and bubbles consumed Annabeth again. When they disappeared, so did her tail. Her legs and clothes were back. Annabeth breathed, thankfully. At least, she didn’t have to live the sea all her life. Piper’s mouth was still wide open as Annabeth stood up. 

“We need to wake up Hazel now and figure this out now!” Annabeth took Piper’s arm and dragged her back to the camp. 

When they arrived back at the tent, Hazel stood outside. Her arms were crossed. 

“Where were you guys?” 

Piper started to walk into the tent, “You might want to sit down for this.” 

The trio sat in the tent as Annabeth explained what happened. Her waking up, walking to the beach, her touching the water, her transforming and her changing back. 

Hazel stayed silent for a few seconds. She took a deep breath, “I have something to tell you guys about last night.” 

Annabeth wondered. Did she know what could have happened? Did she know along? Hazel would never do that. She wouldn’t lie to them. 

“My mom always talked about feeling something with Mako like a vibe. I didn’t believe it but when we stepped on the island, I felt something, it was strange. I never felt something like that before. So, while I was collecting wood, I felt it again, but stronger. I followed it and slipped into the cave. Then, when we got in the water and the moon, it felt so much stronger, I felt strong and my leg healed.” 

Annabeth didn’t know how to respond. Hazel confirmed that something was up with this island. Something was strange with that cave, something that couldn’t be explained. Soon, Hazel stood up and ran out of the tent. 

“Hazel, wait!” Piper screamed, racing after her. 

Annabeth followed after her two best friends. She caught up to Hazel and Piper standing at the shore. When Annabeth got to the division of the jungle and beach, she watched them grab each other’s hands and walked into the ocean. She ran closer, to see if everything would be alright. Maybe, maybe it was just her. Maybe, her friends aren’t wrapped out of this. 

Then, Hazel and Piper’s heads popped out of the ocean, and so did two, golden scaled tails like her behind them.

It was true. They were all mermaids.


	4. Piper

Piper didn’t want to leave Mako. She wanted to figure this out but Annabeth said she wanted to finish her essay. For some reason, Piper felt like that wasn’t the main reason. When Piper and Hazel tried to talk about it with her on the boat ride home, Annabeth tried to change the subject. 

When they got back to the mainland, Hazel anchored the Argo II next to the dock. Annabeth stepped off first. 

“Annabeth!” Piper yelled after her, “We need to talk about this.” 

“I can’t right now. I have other things to worry about,” Annabeth glanced back quickly at her friends before walking away. 

She didn’t look up, even when she bumped into someone else on the dock and apologized to them. Piper sighed. She wished Annabeth would just talk to them about it, instead of dealing with it alone. Maybe, she needed a day to think about it. 

Piper sighed and gathered her stuff, putting it over her shoulder and stepping off the boat. She looked at Hazel, “Do you have any homework?” 

“No, I finished it all in the study hall. Why?” 

Piper answered, “Can I stay over?”

Piper, at first, thought maybe it was so she could talk about what happened to them with someone. The boat ride home was silent. But then, she realized she just didn’t want to go back to her empty house. Her father was supposed to return in two months but she knew he was going to get held up for another month. 

“Of course.” Hazel formed a smile at Piper before looking past her and waving. “Hey, Nico!” 

Piper turned her head behind to see the person Annabeth ran into. Their dark, black hair, which matched their shirt and jeans, contrasted with their pale skin. Over their clothes, they wore a brown, winter coat which surprised Piper. It was only September and usually, their town never got too cold. Once she took a closer look, she recognized them a little. Piper had seen them around the school and she guessed by their young completion, they were the same age as Hazel except a little taller. 

“I don’t think you guys have met,” Hazel said. “Piper, this is Nico Di Angelo. He and his mother live next door to me.” 

When Piper first moved in, Annabeth and her family welcomed them to the block. Annabeth got Piper caught up with the residents of their town. One of them was the Di Angelo family and their tragic story. Nico and his older sister, Bianca lost their parents at a young age and were put into foster care. They moved to Half-Blood Hill when Nico was ten years old. About a year later, his sister drowned in the ocean after taking a midnight swim. Annabeth described him barely talking to anyone but it seemed like him and Hazel were close. 

“Nice to meet you,” Nico put his hand out. 

Piper shook it, “Same to you.” 

Nico was the first one to let go. He gave a small smile before looking up at Hazel, “Were you guys at Mako? How was it?” 

Hazel and Piper shared a stare with each other. If Piper could tell the truth to Nico, she would tell them that the trip was ruined by them swimming in a magical pool that possibly turned them into mermaids. But, she wasn’t. 

“I’m guessing no?” Nico chuckled a little. 

The girls turned back to Nico and Hazel responded, “Oh, it was fine. It was just...It was just…” 

“Really cold,” Piper lied with a laugh. “And of course, we didn’t know how to build a fire.”

Due to her dad being a famous actor, Piper learned a few things from sitting in some of his acting classes. If she was Nico right now, she would even believe herself.

Nico responded, “Oh, sorry that it sucked. I always like going out there.” 

Hazel stepped forward, off the boat, “You do?” 

He shrugged back, without having a voice response back. 

Hazel asked, “What do you know about Mako?” 

“That there’s only a jungle.” 

Piper could hear Hazel breathe out. Was she disappointed that Nico didn’t know anything about the cave? Maybe, she wanted answers like her. 

Nico walked over to the boat on the other side of the dock. Piper saw the word “Bianca” written in cursive on the back of it. She wondered how Nico could be in the water after his sister drowned in it. 

Hazel stepped off the boat, holding her bag on one shoulder and the tent bag on her other. She walked down the dock towards her house with Piper. When they entered her house, she turned to her left to see Hazel’s mother, Marie, doing a reading for Coach Hedge, the school’s gym teacher. It didn’t look like it was going well because Coach Hedge looked like he was going to explode. Piper didn’t want to intervene because she knew there was no way calming him down. 

Piper followed Hazel upstairs towards her room. When they entered the room, they closed the door behind them. Not only to silence Coach Hedge’s screams but so they could have privacy to discuss their situation.  
Piper sat down on Hazel's comfortable bed and watched as Hazel walked over to her desk to pick a water glass up. She wanted to warn her that was probably a terrible idea but Piper guessed she was thirsty. Hazel started to walk over to Piper but Piper looked on the ground to see a pillow she was going to trip over. Suddenly, Piper yelled, putting her hand up like a stop sign, "Wait!"

Hazel looked down at her feet to find a pillow on the floor. If Piper didn't stop Hazel, she would have drenched both of them in water. Then, Piper noticed something wrong with the glass of water. There was no more liquid, it was solid. 

She looked at Hazel who stared at the cup in amazement. Then, Piper put down her hand. Did she cause this? Did she freeze the ice? Piper then stared at one of Hazel's shelves where a glass of water stood with a flower inside. She indicated her hand motion again towards it and the water inside became ice.

Not only were they mermaids, but they also had powers too and Piper could freeze water.


	5. Hazel

“Hi, this is Annabeth Chase. I can’t come to the phone right now. Leave your message after the beep.”

Hazel didn’t even wait until she heard the beep. This had been the fourth time this weekend where she called and Annabeth didn’t answer. She sighed before she called Piper. Unlike Annabeth, Piper showed up on her screen instantly. She sat on her porch, overlooking the private beach. Her hair was in a tangled braid and she wore a shirt with their school colors of purple and orange. 

Hazel asked, “Has she contacted you?”

“Nope.” Piper answered, not needing the clarification of who “she” was in the conversation. 

Silence fell between the two best friends. She knew Annabeth kept to herself and she hated that. Hazel didn’t like to see her friends hurting and how she could help if they just talked to her. 

“Maybe, we should go over and check on her.” 

Piper nodded in response as Hazel looked at the window, staring out at the dock. Her eyes darted towards the Argo II tied to the dock. 

She groaned to herself, “Shit. I can’t.” 

“Why not?” 

“I have my date with Leo.” 

Piper responded, “Cancel it.” 

Hazel hated canceling. Not that she liked Leo in that way, but that was the end of their bargain. She agreed to date as her payment for borrowing his boat. On the other hand, she cared more about checking on Annabeth. Piper organized the camping trip to put all their stress on ease but instead, it brought them the extra stress of being mermaids every time they touch the water. They needed to figure this out, together like they always did. 

“Okay, meet me at Annabeth’s house in about thirty minutes.” 

Piper asked, “What about Leo?”

“I’ll handle him.” 

Piper waved goodbye as her face left Hazel’s phone screen. Hazel breathed out before clicking on Leo’s contact. She called him instead of video chatting as she did with Piper. Hazel felt more comfortable not seeing his face as she told him she had to cancel their date. 

“Well, hello, Levesque!” 

Leo Valdez’s voice boomed through her ear. Hazel’s mouth folded, hearing his excited tone. She sighed, “Leo.”

“Oh no, we have our first date in three hours and you’re breaking up with me already.” 

Hazel responded, “It’s just that...My friend, Annabeth, hasn’t responded to any of Piper and I’s texts and calls. We are worried about her. I don’t want to cancel on you like this but-”

“Hazel, it’s okay,” Leo reassured her. “We can reschedule.”

“Really?” 

Leo responded, “Do you know how many times I had to cancel dates because Frank Zhang was bawling his eyes out after losing a wrestling match and I had to buy him ice cream?”

Hazel laughed before Leo told her, “Don’t tell him I said that.”

“We don’t run in the same circles so I don’t think I could.” 

Leo replied, “But, is it okay if I get Argo II today though? I miss him.” 

“Sure. Your boat is docked near the dock at my house. I’ll send you my address and put the key under the doormat.”

“Cool. I hope we can reschedule.” 

Hazel said in response, “Yeah.” 

Her response wasn’t enthusiastic. She wasn’t into dating right now. Who would? She would rather figure out what was happening to her and her friends than care about another half. She didn’t want to call it a date. Hazel barely knew Leo. Why couldn’t they just hang out first?

“See ya.”

Hazel hung up first. She placed her phone in the pocket and stumbled out of her room as she put her tennis shoes on. Hazel ran down the stairs, shouted to her mom that she was going out and ran out the door. She grabbed her bike off the side of her house and rolled it quickly, jumping on as she added momentum. 

She pedaled in the middle of the road. No one in town came this far by car and most people in town liked getting around by boat, bike, or if they were cool, skateboards. It took Hazel longer than expected to get to Annabeth’s house probably because she had to dodge all the water sprinkles on her way there. 

When Hazel arrived, she locked her bike against a tree and went to the front door. She rang the doorbell and it instantly open to Annabeth’s step-mother, Mrs. Chase. Her long, straight black hair was the totally opposite to Annabeth’s blonde curls. 

“They’re upstairs.” 

They’re upstairs. Piper was already here. Hazel nodded her head, thanking Mrs. Chase. She ran up the stairs, passing Annabeth’s stepbrothers' room and towards her room at the end of the hall. 

She opened the door to see Annabeth at the end of her bed. Her head was in a pillow and Hazel heard muffled screaming. Piper had her hand on her back and stared right out at Hazel when she walked in. 

Annabeth brought her head back up high, “What if they need a blood test? What will come up? Fish DNA?”

Piper looked to her, “We don’t know, Annie but Hazel and I are clueless too. We don’t know but we are in this together.”

“Piper’s right.”

Annabeth turned to Hazel, “Hey, Haz.” 

“Hey,” Hazel replied, taking a step into the room and shutting the door behind her. 

Piper crossed her arms, “So, let’s go through the basics. It’s when we touch water, then about ten seconds later, we become mermaids?”

“And it’s all from the cave, that night, during a full moon,” Hazel added on. 

Annabeth stood up from her bed and ran over to her desk, opening her laptop, “I tried to do some research on Mako Island.”

“And?” Hazel asked. 

Annabeth sighed, typing on her keyboard, “Nothing. All I found was it in Half-Blood Hill’s Magazine for Top Camping Spots. Then, I found this.” 

Piper and Hazel walked over, looking over Annabeth’s shoulder. There, on her screen, was a book with the title, “History of Mako Island”. 

“Okay, great, there is a book! We just buy the book and read it.”

Annabeth said, “Well, the problem is that the book is out of print.” 

“Damn it,” Hazel responded. 

Then, Annabeth’s frown formed into a smirk, “But, the author still lives in town.”

“Really, who is it?” 

Then, Annabeth pointed at the name under the title, Chiron Brunner, Annabeth’s AP History teacher.


	6. Annabeth

Annabeth came into school early that Monday morning to talk to Mr. Brunner if he still had a copy of his book about Mako Island and if she could borrow it. The history hallway was in the back of the school so it took Annabeth five minutes to walk from the front of the school to the back.

She didn't have to check-in if he was in at this time. Mr. Brunner always advertised that he was in his classroom before the bell struck for the first period. Annabeth was about to walk right in the classroom until she heard voices coming from inside.

"Percy, I'm really worried about you."

Annabeth stepped back in the open door frame and couldn't help to look in. There, with his back towards her was Percy Jackson, the swim team's superstar. She knew it was him from the back due to his jersey with his last name and the number "3" on it.

"Mr. Brunner-"

Mr. Brunner interrupted, "It was your choice to try for an AP class this year. Why did you-"

"Because I wanted to prove something!" 

Annabeth never heard Percy with such frustration. Every time she heard him in the hallway, he was always talking with a large and confident tone that was different from what she was hearing from him now. 

Mr. Brunner wheeled out behind his desk towards Percy's side. Percy turned, facing Mr. Brunner as he took his hand. He breathed heavily, repeatedly and soon it slowed down.

"Percy." Mr. Brunner's hand became tighter around Percy's hand. "Who do you need to prove? I know Paul is proud of you. You should hear in the teacher's lounge after every swim meet. He literally brags about you. And I know your mom is. I mean, you inspired her best-selling book series. And Tyson, you should hear him cheering in the crowds during meets. And I'm sure your father, wherever he is, is proud of you."

"It's not that." Percy broke away. "It's this school."

Mr. Brunner tilted his head as Percy explained, "Everyone only sees me as 'Swim Team Superstar' or that I'm the 'dumb jock'. I don't want to be just seen as one thing and if they found out about my dyslexia and ADHD, it's going to add more."

He had dyslexia and ADHD too? She thought it was only her, Hazel, and Piper in the school. From a young age, it was hard for Annabeth to read and focus but she knew she had to push so she could learn. It was still hard for her but she was fascinated with learning new things and the only way to get out of the town was by education. When she met Piper, then followed by Hazel, all three talked about their struggles with ADHD and dyslexia. It was nice to know that she wasn't alone. Maybe Percy should learn he wasn't alone.

"Percy." Mr. Brunner reassured. "You think you're alone but you aren't. There are many kids here that are going through the same thing as you."

Percy nodded, softly before Mr. Brunner explained, "What I can do is pair you up with a tutor. She has done really well in my class, one of my best students and she also is like you. I will happily talk to her about it."

Annabeth looked at her phone. It was five minutes away from the first bell ringing. She had to talk to Mr. Brunner about the book without anyone else around and soon. Annabeth couldn't wait. She made the decision to knock on the door before entering. She knew that she would have to make herself known so Mr. Brunner gasped, "Annabeth! How long were you there for?"

Percy's eyes darted at her. She could see his face fall and feel his embarrassment. She tried to save it, "Only like five seconds. Sorry if I was interrupting-"

"No! Don't worry, you weren't." He said as he rolled his chair back behind his desk, organizing papers. "When do you work at the bookstore?"

"Tuesdays and Thursdays," Annabeth answered, confused

Mr. Brunner asked, "Do you have anything else any other days?"

"Um, Not really."

"Great!" He said. "Percy has practice on those days. How lucky is that?"

Annabeth tilted her head. Why was he...It finally clicked with Annabeth. She was the tutor and she just agreed to tutor swim team superstar, Percy Jackson in AP World History. Annabeth couldn't though. She had to worry about her SAT and now, she had to worry about her secret, she couldn't add tutoring to the list.

"Um, Mr. Brunner-"

"So, Mondays and Wednesdays? You can use my classroom after school."

Percy looked at Annabeth, "Cool, I guess I'll see you after school."

Annabeth waved as Percy picked his backup from his side and pulled it over his one shoulder while he made his way out of the classroom.

She turned right back to Mr. Brunner before he could ask why she entered the class earlier than usual.

"Do you have a copy of your book about Mako?"

He looked up from her. His eyes widened, "What?"

Annabeth stepped back, unsure what came over her. She guessed it was her sense of needing the book, needing answers.

She took a deep breath before giving her fake explanation for why she needed it, not that she needed it so she could figure out how she and her best friends into mermaids, "Well, with my college essay, I wanted to start out with my childhood and how my dad and I use to camp on Mako Island. I wanted to go into a little history on the island but I couldn't find any information except a book that you wrote."

Mr. Brunner was caught off guard. Annabeth guessed no one ever talked to him about writing this book. But, then his mouth turned into a smile, he opened the drawer in his desk and pulled out the book.

"You know you're the second student to ask about this book ever in my years of teaching." He said as he handed the book to Annabeth.

Annabeth tilted her head, "Really?"

She thought about it. It couldn't be Hazel or Piper. They couldn't have asked him about it already.

"Yeah, do you know Rachel Elizabeth Dare?"

Annabeth shook her head. Most of the time ignored other people in school. Annabeth just focused on herself and her friends. If she knew anyone else, it would cause distractions.

Mr. Brunner explained, "She's mostly an art student, I think in the same grade as you. She asked about it maybe two years ago."

Annabeth thought to herself, maybe this Rachel girl just wanted to research that island, maybe for a school project. That moon pool was very deep. She was sure no one else could have found it and turned..right? She was 75% sure....but then what about the other 25%?


End file.
